Intertwined
by Sailor Fayth 09
Summary: Long ago, there were once two crystallized snowflakes that contained the powers of winter. Both were connected to each other as they were the last in existence. One was given to the Winter spirit, the other was lost and presumed destroyed. That is, until a certain princess was born. Constructive criticism is welcomed but no flames.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

It was a dark night in the middle of December. Snow covered the ground with a thin white sheet and everything was dead silent. An owl was flying through the night sky with focus in his black eyes. The owl flew until it reached a thick wooded area. In a blink of an eye, the once small owl was replaced with a white hooded figure walking through the snow. In his left hand, he held an hourglass made of out dark wood and tan sand dripping through. In his right hand was a scythe. The figure took his hourglass into his right hand and removed his hood with his left. Under the white hood was an elderly looking man with white hair and a white beard. He soon reached an opening where six tall trees circled it and at the centered, to mortal eyes was a small dead tree no higher than the elderly man's knee. The man walked over to the dead tree and a small smile graced his lips.

"Did I keep you waiting long my dear?" Asked the old man to wilderness.

From behind one of the tall trees, a woman that looked in her 30s came into the moonlight. Her hair was dark green, covered in multiple flowers in different colours. Her arms were wrapped with vines that were covered in leaves. Her dress was a formal green tunic style that turned to white the father down the floor it went. Small birds like finches and lovebirds rested on her shoulder and a small deer was by her left side. She smiled to the older man.

"Its been many centauries, hasn't it Chronos?" asked the lady as she walk forward.

"It truly has Gaia," said Chronos. Both walked over to the small dead tree. Gaia waved her hand over and the tree started moving and growing. It started sprouting blue leaves and trunk grew think. One branch reached out to the two of then and at the end of it. Two crystallized snowflakes sprouted and grew until it could be held in the palm of a person's hand. Gaia took both snowflakes and bow to the tree as it return to its small dead-looking form. Both looked at the snowflakes.

"I thought there was only one," said Chronos

"As did I," said Gaia as she looked at both snowflakes. She slowly closed her hands to cover the crystals. "We will return the other to the earth once we are done. It's the only thing I can think of at this moment."

Chronos nodded.

Chronos and Gaia started walking; only the sound of the snow being crushed under their feet was heard.

"We're here," stated Chronos.

There in front of a frozen lake bare trees surrounded that, but what caught Gaia's eye was the huge opening in the lake. It wasn't frozen over despite it being under zero degrees that night. Gaia looked at Chronos and he sadly nodded his head. She took a white flower out of her hair and placed it onto the frozen part of the lake. She then turned to Chronos.

"Are you sure he is the right one? This cannot be taken lightly." Asked Gaia with both fear and seriousness laced in her voice.

"My dear, would I call upon you after many centuries over a very serious matter if I wasn't so sure about this?" asked Chronos with wisdom in every word he spoke.

"But how are you sure? I still fear what could happen if one of them fall into the wrong hands," said Gaia gripping the crystal snowflakes tighter.

Chronos didn't answer. Instead he looks into the night sky and Gaia followed where he was staring. She realized he was looking at the one person they could trust without doubt or fear. The Man in the Moon. A small 'oh' past her lips. She looks him and smiled. Chronos and Gaia walk onto the frozen lake and stopped where the ice open up. Gaia walked up to the opening and opened her hand holding one of the crystal snowflakes. A sad smile passes her lips.

"I'm sorry your life was cut short," she whispered as she dropped one of the crystal snowflakes into the dark waters. Gaia and Chronos walked off the ice and they walked away toward some trees and watched the opening until something came out. A boy no younger than 18 appeared out of the water with snow white hair, pale skin and eyes so blue, they were hypnotic. He looked to the moon and picked up his staff and began playing around with his newly found control over ice and snow. Chronos and Gaia smile and started walking away, knowing that Man on the Moon was watching over the boy.

"Now we must return the other. No one else needs this power," said Gaia as they walk back to where they met. Unfortunately, they didn't make it back with the crystal. Suddenly a cluster of back surrounded Gaia and Chronos forcing them to back up against each other. The back cluster transformed into four black horse with dead red eyes. Chronos placed his scythe in front of him and looked back to Gaia.

"Run now! I will hold them off!" yelled Chronos as he started to attack the horses. Gaia ran as fast as her leg could carry her. One of the dark horse caught up with her, but with the wave of her hand, roots burst from the earth and caught the horse to fall. She kept running and calls forth her friend, the Griffin and got on his back as they started to fly away. Sadly the dark cluster returned and struck the Griffin in the chest, causing it to screech in pain, which causes Gaia to fall and to drop the crystal Snowflake. Gaia and the Griffin crash into the ground. Gaia sees the crystal and reaches for it, until someone steps on her hand. She looks up to be greeted by a man with black hair, black clothing and dead cold eyes. He pushed harder on her hand causing her to hiss in pain. The man smirks and gives off a dark chuckle.

"Poor little Gaia. Always trying so hard and yet, it was your own fear for the safety for those crystals that allowed me to come here," said the man as he sends two more of his 'nightmare' to attack Chronos.

"You won't get away with this Pitch," hissed Gaia, still in pain from the fall as pitch walked over to the crystal.

"Don't you see my dear? I already have," said Pitch as he reached for the last of the crystal snowflake.

Suddenly the snowflake started to become transparent and before anyone knew what happened, it shot into the night sky and disappeared. Shock covered Pitch's face and a small uneasy smile was on Gaia's. He turned around and grabbed her by the throat and pinned against a tree trunk.

"WHERE DID IT GO?! WHERE DID YOU HIDE IT?" shouted Pitch and he started to squeeze harder on Gaia's throat. Suddenly the scythe came around pitch's throat, close enough that with one quick move, he would lose his head.

"Choose now Pitch. Death or return to where you came from. The choice is yours," said Chronos in a voice so calm, it was scary. Pitch gave a smirk and suddenly turned into a cluster of black smoke and disappeared as soon as he appeared. Gaia fell to the roots of the tree and Chronos help her back to her feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"I'm fine. How could he attack us? I thought he was weak," asked Gaia in a panic.

"He had the element of surprise on his side, but I will contact North and warn him," Said Chronos as he looked at Gaia's hands. "Where is the crystal snowflake,"

"It disappeared," said Gaia with a sad voice. "What are we going to do?"

"We must head to the North Pole this instant and explain what has happened to it. There is no time to spare," said Chronos as he transformed into his owl form and Gaia's Griffin carried her into the night sky.

_300 years later_

The snowflake has been staying within the night sky under the Man in the Moons care, as a star for a long time now, searching for a proper host that could obtain its powers and withstand its harshest side effects. Suddenly, the crystal shoots down into a small kingdom and disappears into the castle and as soon as it disappears, the cry of the first newly born princess of Arendelle is heard throughout the small kingdom.

So!? What do you think? I wanted to give a reason why Elsa was born with the power of ice and snow and this seem like a good reason for that. Also this will be the connection that Elsa and Jack Frost will have. If you can't still already, this is totally going to be a Jelsa story. Just a heads up, It is the Man in the Moon and not 'of.' I check. One last thing, my story, my rules, so that means Gaia has a Griffin. No complaints. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 1

**I cannot believe all the positive feedback from that prologue. Sweet! First things first. Yes, I know the two movies take place in different times throughout history. No, I don't care and I'm gonna make this work somehow because Team Jelsa can conquer anything! Wow I can't believe I said that -_-**

**Another note. I am very prone to making mistakes with spelling and grammar, despite how hard I do try not to. I am dyslexic so bear with me. I will try my best not to mess up.**

**Frozen: owned by Disney**

**ROTG: owned by DreamWorks**

**DON'T SUE ME!**

Chapter 1: Gifted, Cursed, And Intertwined.

Normal

_Memories_

_**Manny**_

The queen of Arendelle couldn't stop staring at the beautiful child in her arms. Big bright blue eyes were staring right back at the queen, causing her to smile even bigger than before. She couldn't believe that only two weeks ago, she had given birth to a healthy 7.5-pound baby girl with shocking blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. The child reached for her mother and the queen willingly gave the child a finger for her to hold. The child responded with a smile causing the queens heart to beat louder than before. A soft knock at the door caught the queen's attention, seeing her husband standing there, looking affectionately at the two. He quietly walked into the newly painted nursery and kneeled in front of the queen to get a close look at his new princess.

"We should be thankful that she is just a beautiful as her mother," said the king and the queen's cheeks turn a shade of pink.

"Would like to hold her?" she asked him. All he could do was nod. Slowly, the queen stood up, causing the baby to squirm a bit and gently placed her daughter in new fathers arms. The baby girl looked up into her father's eyes and a huge grin spread across her face and a small laugh escaped her lips and reach her arms out towards the king, causing him to smile and hold her close to his chest.

"Have you picked out a name yet for her?" asked the king, his eyes not leaving his daughter.

"I was thinking of Elsa, after you grandmother. Do you like it?" asked the queen looking over the king's shoulder at her child.

"Elsa. It's perfect. Just like you," said the king kissing the child on the forehead. A sudden knock came from the entrance of the nursery. Standing there was one of the castle many servants.

"Forgive me, but the dukes are here for the trade meeting," said the servant in a hushed tone. The king looked down at his princess one more time before handing her to one of the nanny's that were recently hired for the princess.

"Be back soon Elsa," whispered the king as he and his queen left the room, with only little Elsa making noises saying she wanted her parents back.

XxXxXxX

"That range of sea is too dangerous for sailors to cross over, we need to come up with a different trade route," said the king to the men in his office. They were currently discussing the problems that were arising with the current route of trade, mainly with sending shipment to the kingdom of Weselton. While most of the dukes agreed, the duke of Weselton was horrified with the idea.

"That range of sea is the fastest way from Weselton to the neighboring kingdoms and visa versa. How can you even think of changing the trade route at this day and age?" said the duke.

"The last time we sailed to bring you supplies, one of our ships nearly capsized due to the large waves and frequent storm conditions commonly found out in that sea," said the queen with authority in her voice. The duke was shocked that she spoke out.

"You allow your queen to talk so direct to me your majesty?" asked the duke, causing the king to give him a hard look.

"She is my wife and queen of Arendelle, it would be wise for yourself to remember that," she said with anger tinted in his voice. "She is also right. The sea is too rough for even the strongest, bravest sailors to sail. Therefore, I have here a new route, while it will take longer for supplies to reach their destination, it will supply all the neighboring kingdoms with what they need without putting people in harms ways."

The dukes were talking among themselves, most seeming happy with the change of route. They started to nod to the king.

"Very well, we shall take a vote, all in favor of the new trade route, rise your hand," stated the king. Every duke (besides the one from Weselton) raised their hands, even the queen.

"Well, it looks like the majority has come to a decision. I here by state that this new trade route between are allies will come to affect…"

A sudden scream was heard through out the castle causing everyone to turn to the door. A scared servant came running into the room.

"My lord, your daughter…" started the servant before the king and queen rushed out of the meeting towards the nursery with fear clutching their hearts. When they open the door to the nursery, they suddenly stopped in their tracks.

XxXxXxX

"Get back here you stupid ice head!" shouted Bunny as he chased Jack a crossed the streets of a small town. Jack, North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny were once again helping tooth collects some teeth since she had given fairies the night to relax, it also meant that she could see the children once again. Everything was fine at the beginning, but jack got bored and decided that this needed a little something, so he waited for Bunny to go into the next house and right as he was leaving through the window, a big pile of snow just 'happened' to fall from the sky, causing bunny to fall onto the frozen ground that just "happen" to be there. As Bunny lay in the frozen ground covered in snow, North and sandy were buckling over with laughter while Tooth was trying her best to cover her growing laughter. Suddenly, Bunny jumped out of the snow with a murderous look in his eyes as he tried to find Frost. The minute he laid eyes on him, she started to chase Jack while shouting all sorts of things that jack couldn't understand with his think accent. Jack couldn't stop laughing as Bunny tried to keep up with him. As he flew on the wind, he turned onto his back, and gave his dirtiest smirk to Bunny.

"Come on Bunny, What happened to that expression 'quick like a bunny'?" taunted Jack.

"You wait you bloody whacker! When I get my paws of you, I'm gonna kill you!" shouted Bunny as he ran faster.

Jack laughed harder and started to create more ice to cause Bunny to slip up. North, Sandy and Tooth watched from a safe distance in North sled, following the two.

"Maybe we should stop this before it gets out of control," said Tooth as she held on to the side of North's sled.

"Nonsense, this is too funny to pass up. We follow and watch. Right Sandy?" said north as he directed his Reindeer. Sandy nodded his head in agreement. The chase continued on into an open field that Jack instantly covered in a thick layer of snow as he flew across it. Suddenly Jack stopped in the middle of the field, allowing Bunny to finally catch up and Jack fell to his back with bunny's back left paw on top of his chest. Bunny stood over him with a triumph look on his face as he reached for his boomerang.

"Finally, now I will show you…Jack, what's wrong mate?" asked Bunny as he waved his paw in front of his face. Jacks eyes have gone dilated and his right hand was over the center of his chest griping his sweatshirt. North, Tooth and Sandy rushed on over and pull Bunny off him.

"What did you do Bunny?" asked Tooth

"I didn't do anything! He stopped and just began staring," argued Bunny.

Suddenly, a light blue light was being admitted from Jack's chest in the form of a snowflake. Sandy and North's eye became wide. Sandy made a bunch of images with his sand, which translated into "North, it's appeared."

"Oh boy," whispered North and he and Sandy started to walk back to his sled.

"Oi, where are you two blokes going?" called Bunny.

"Somewhere important. Stay with Jack til he comes to," said North as he and Sandy took of into the night. Tooth and Bunny looked at each other and then back and the frozen guardian.

XxXxXxX

When the king and queen entered the nursery, they didn't expect to see this. Baby Elsa was on the floor crying her eyes out and around her, the floor was covered in a thick sheet of blue ice, even some of her stuffed toys were frozen solid. The nursemaid was in one of the corners of the room with a terrified expression covering her face. When Elsa saw her parents were in the room, her crying stopped, the ice started to disappear and she reached out for her parents. The queen quickly ran to her daughter and scooped her into her arms as the king walk to the nanny.

"What in god's name just happened?" asked the king with much authority as he could muster up.

"I-I was starting to get the princess ready for bed when she started crying. I tried to comfort her but then she stretched her arms and the floor was suddenly covered in ice. I was so scared that I left her there and I ran to the corner," said the nurse with fear in her voice.

The king looked as his wife and she hugged Elsa closer to her. He walked over to her and looked her in the eye.

"Ready the horse. We are talking Elsa to the trolls to fix this. I will tell the men that we have an emergency and must leave. Don't lose hope," said the king as he ran his thumb over the queen's cheek. She nodded and walked out of the nursery with Elsa in her arms. The king then tuned to the servant and the nanny that was in the room and gave them a serious look that was very terrifying.

"Say anything about what you saw to anyone outside this castle, and both of you will be tried for treason," said the king as he left the room.

XxXxXxX

Jack was still lying motionless on the ground for the last fifteen minutes with Bunny waving his paws in his face and Tooth holding on to his had for comfort. Suddenly Jack gasped for a breath, causing Bunny to fall over and Tooth to jump in the air. Jack sat up looked at his surroundings and put both of his hands on his chest where the light was.

"W-what happened?" asked Jack as he looked at Bunny and Tooth, both at a lost for a real answer.

"We don't know Jack," answered Tooth as she landed back on the ground. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Jack placed both of his hands on his head and started to rub the side of his head to jog his memory.

"I was riding on the wind with Bunny trying to beat me to a pulp when, suddenly all I could see was a baby," said Jack.

"A baby?" asked Bunny with doubt in his voice.

"Not just any baby, I felt as if I need to find them and protect them," said Jack, as he got lost in his thought of what he saw. The child was smiling one minute and was crying the next. Who was that? Tooth looked a Bunny who just shrugged at what Jack just said.

"Come on, we are going to the North Pole. I think North can provide some answers," said Tooth as she started to fly, Bunny jumped into a hole in the ground and Jack followed Tooth into the night sky.

XxXxXxX

The King and Queen arrived at the valley where the trolls occupy with a matter of fifteen minutes. The King hopped off his horse as the Queen, still holding her baby girl tight in her arms, was helped down by the King. Both rushed intro the valley and stood in the middle where the rock walls surrounded them.

"Please!" called the king. "We need help!"

Suddenly boulders started to roll over to them and uncurled as grey trolls.

"Where is your elder, Pabbie?" asked the queen.

"I'm afraid that he was called away due to another matter of grave importance. Is the child gravely ill?" asked the elderly woman troll looking at the child in the Queen's arms. The king and Queen looked at each other.

"She isn't ill in the way you think," said the King as his bangs hid his eyes.

"What do you mean?" asked the Troll.

"She can conger up ice!" said the queen holding her Daughter close to her heart. The trolls looked at each other and started to talk. Loudly.

"Quiet!" said the Elder woman troll and every troll went completely quiet. "Now, has she hurt anyone with those power yet?"

"No, she just wanted to see us and her being distressed caused it to appear," said the king honestly.

"I cannot do anything for I am not the elder. However, I advice you to keep an eye on her as she grows, don't shun her ability but don't let it control her," said the troll as she brushed some of Elsa's hair out of her face, causing the child to laugh. "If anything happens in the future, come back. Until then, treat her as a normal child; keep a close eye on her ability. I will inform Pabbie of her ability, but don't worry, this can be a gift if treated right."

XxXxXxX

Jack was back in the field where he first passed out. He stood there, thinking over what happened. Who was that child? What is the need to protect this child? He always had the feeling of protecting the children of the world, that is what a guardian did, but that child was different. He started to fly until he found a rather comfy looking tree and sat on the thickest branch he could find. Going to the North Pole honestly didn't explain much to Jack, honestly it just confused and disturbed him more than before, and he was already extremely confused. He closed his eyes and let his mind just run through what happened up there.

_Flashback:_

_Jack, Tooth and Bunny arrived in the North Pole and were walking towards North's workshop. When they finally got to his office, Sandy and he were talking to two other people that were not guardians of children but not normal mortals. All four turned towards the door as it opened._

"_Jack! You are awake!" said North and he walked over and gave Jack a bear hugged almost crushing his ribs and arm bones._

"_H-hi N-north," whispered Jack as that was all he could do being crushed. North dropped him and Sandy walked over and an image of a thumbs up appeared over his head with a question mark._

"_Yea, I'm fine I think, but don't understand what happened," said Jack as he looked to the two unknown people._

"_Oh yes. Right. Jack I would like you introduce you to Chronos, Father of Time and Gaia, Mother Earth," said North and he pointed to the two._

"_Are they Guardians?" asked Jack looking at them._

"_In a way," answered North_

"_Like you, who protect the children of earth, we protect the essence that makes this world ours. I guard the gates of time, making sure there is no major alterations to the timeline that could change the past, present and future," answered Chronos._

"_And I as mother earth, watch over and guard all living things whether they are human, animal or plant life," said Gaia as she picked up a bird off her shoulder and onto her fingerer._

"_Okay, so can you explained what just happened to me?" asked Jack getting annoyed_

"_When you were picked by the Man in the Moon to become Jack Frost, He gave us two Crystallized snowflakes that harness the power of snow and ice," answered Chronos placing his Scythe on the desk._

"_One of the snowflakes rest inside of you, which is the reason you hold power of the elements of winter," said Gaia as she opened the window and let the bird fly away._

"_What happened to the other?" asked Jack getting curious._

"_It was supposed to returned to the earth as its powers are far too great for many to control on their own. However, we were ambushed by Pitch, using the element of surprise on his side, caught us off guard and he tried to get it," said Chronos as his eyes gotten darker from the memory._

"_But when he tried to receive it, it vanished into the night sky. We knew not where it was," said Gaia closing the window._

"_If it returned to the Earth, the crystal will once again be part of its creator and all will be well," said Chronos, turning to face jack. "But, if a human is chosen to harness the crystal like yourself, you and the other will have the eternal connection to winter and to each other. That is why you blacked out and your crystal shined."_

"_I don't understand," said Jack, struggling to take all this information in._

"_You blacked out because the crystal showed its first ability through its host and that amount of magic was enough to confirm the connection between both host," said Gaia as she placed a hand on his shoulder._

"_So, will this happen again?" asked Jack getting scared._

"_Yes," said Chronos with a small smile. "Unlike this first time, it will not render you unconscious, instead it will be more like a uneasy feeling or pain pulling you towards where it is. Its will depend on the emotional state of the host. This will only happen when the host feels scared or threatened. However, you must not respond to it. Leave it alone."_

"_So what? I just ignore the fact that there is another out there just like me? What is the fate of the other?" asked jack getting angry._

"_Sadly, most human cannot contain such power that the crystal holds. They will most likely pass away due to the amount of power. Once the host passes on, the crystal will return to the earth and the balance will be restored," said Gaia looking at Jack. _

"_Y-you're going to let them die? You're not going to even help the child?" whispered Jack. Gaia's face didn't falter as she slowly nodded._

"_Tell us Jack, what did you see, or better yet, who did you see?" asked Gaia_

_Jack suddenly put on the spot light was slowly starting to panic, should he say what he saw or stay silent? They would know when he was lying, but does that mean he must tell the whole truth?_

"_All I saw was a baby. That's it," said Jack standing his ground._

"_No details what so ever?" asked Chronos getting closer._

"_It was brief, just a picture in my mind," said Jack._

'_Very well, that all we wanted to know," said Gaia as both her and Chronos turned back to North, Bunny, Sandy and Tooth. While they were talking, Jack slipped out._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

It was true, all Jack saw was a baby, but he could remember the details as if he studied that picture his entire life. The child was a female, dressed in fine clothing. Her skin was pale, not sickly pale but porcelain pale like a doll. Her hair was platinum blonde, almost white like his. But the one thing that stood out the most were her eyes. Her eyes were sapphire blue, which sparkled when she laughed and smiled but got dark when scared or sad. He didn't like what they said. Let the child die. He didn't become guardian to let any child die; especially one that just started their life. He looked up to the moon for anything, advice, a push, anything.

"I can't just let a innocent child just die," said Jack to Manny as he stood up. "If I find her, can I teach her to control it, to release her power, to be free? Please?"

The moon became brighter and shined down on Jack as he closed his eyes, listening for an answer.

"_**Teach her and you may learn something,"**_

Jacked opened his eyes and smiled, happy with the answer he was given.

"Thank you," said Jack as she sat back down and started to dream of a winter wonderland.

_End of Chapter 1_

**Okay! Now all Jack has to do is find a single child in a world of 1.9 billion children! That should be easy! Right? More is to come!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay! To Chinaluv, TheLadySongSerenade, magi le fay, HoplessRomantic183, markwyldspinebuster, Lyanah, AffyRainbws and to all under the name Guest (very original name I must say). Thank you for reviews! I love getting that email saying someone reviewed. You people are cool!**

**I just want to point out something. Elsa was what? 6? 7 years old when she struck Anna with her magic, right? I seriously doubt in that time, Elsa was struggling with her powers and it annoyed me that her parents didn't notice either. **

**Frozen: owned by Disney**

**ROTG: owned by DreamWorks**

**DON'T SUE ME!**

Chapter Two: Ice Flowers and The Search

_Two Years Later:_

Elsa was in her nursery with a nanny playing with some of her dolls, having a tea party. She kept looking at the door expecting her mother or father to appear soon, but they never did. Both left the room three hours ago very suddenly when her mothers started to get tummy ache and her father started to look very panicked. He rushed her out of the room calling for one of the servants to take her to her bed champers as her mother grasped her stomach. Elsa looked down at her hands and was just confused. Did she hurt her mother? What happened?

_Three Hours Earlier:_

"_Would you like some more tea?" asked Elsa to her mother that was sitting on the floor with her playing. She was holding a small water filled teapot that was white with gold around the rims of the pot. _

"_No thank you, I have a lot today," laughed her mother as she placed her small teacup down on the small table that was surrounded by a stuffed bunny, bear and a porcelain doll._

"_Does the baby want some?" asked Elsa holding the teapot near her mothers swollen stomach. The queen placed a hand on her stomach and laughed a little more._

"_I think she would love some more," said the queen as Elsa poured water into the small cup that was in front of her mother. She then placed the pot down and walked to her mother side._

"_How do you know I'm going to have a sister?" asked Elsa as she stared at her mother's stomach with curiosity. The queen placed a finger under her chin and brought her eyes up to hers and gave her a gentle smile._

"_I'm her mother. I just know," answered the queen as she stroked her daughter's cheeks. Elsa leaned into her mother touch and smiled._

"_Can I show you what I learned to do today?" asked Elsa getting excited._

"_One moment," said her mother as she stood up, walked to the door and looked down the longs halls before closing the door firmly. 'Why does she always do that?' thought Elsa_

_The queen returned and smiled at her daughter._

"_Okay, show me what you can do," encouraged the queen. Elsa's eyes light up and with her small hands, she formed a small snowball out of thin air. Once she completed it. Elsa started to breath heavily._

"_Are you okay?" asked the queen._

"_I'm fine," said Elsa with a smile and them lifted her hands to her mothers face. "See? I did it!"_

"_Oh my Elsa! You are getting better and better as each day passes," praised the queen as Elsa ran and put her snowball on the table and ran back to her mother. She looked at her stomach and started to twist her foot on the floor._

"_Can I feel it?" asked Elsa looking at her mother with big puppy eyes. The queen smiled and placed her daughter on her knee, as that's where she could sit. She picked up Elsa's hand and placed it over her stomach._

_Elsa eyes grew wide, feeling the movement that was happening inside her mother. She was going to be an older sister very soon and she could wait._

_Suddenly, her mother tensed up as she let out a small moan as she placed her hand on her stomach. Elsa removed her hand quickly, not understanding what was happening._

"_Momma?" asked Elsa getting scared as she jumped off her mother's knee. The queen wrapped her arms over her stomach and began to shack a little. Elsa ran to the door and opened it, forgetting about the snowball she just made._

"_Papa!" shouted Elsa into the hallways._

_Shortly after her father ran through the halls into the nursery._

"_Elsa, what's wrong?" asked her father. Elsa pointed to her mother and her father ran to the queen's side._

"_Its time," whispered the queen. The king's eyes widened and he helped his wife to his feet and slowly started to walk to the door._

"_Marco! Get some hot water! Its time!" shouted the King to the door as people started to rush through the hallways. The king started to rub the Queen's back and started to talk to another servant that was passing._

"_Momma? Papa?" called Elsa, not realizing that ice was starting appearing at her feet. The queen nodded and the King walked over to his daughter, got down oh his knees and rubbed her shoulders affectionately with a small smile. _

"_Everything is going to be okay Elsa. Can you stay here until we call for you please?" asked the king, Elsa nodded and gave her parents a small smile. The ice started to thaw._

"_That's my little princess," said the king as he kissed her forehead and got up to walk with his wife to their bedchamber._

_Now:_

Elsa stared at her teacups bored now, looking over her shoulder to see her nanny knitting something. Elsa put her fingers into a teacup and froze the water, causing her to giggle.

"Princess," said the nanny with a warning tone. Elsa sighed and thawed the ice.

Her parents, her nanny and the kings personal servants knew of her powers over ice and snow, but were sworn to secrecy under treason if they spoke about it to anyone. Elsa didn't know what treason meant, but it sounded just as bad as timeouts. Elsa picked up her doll and walked over to her nanny and waited for her to realize she was standing there. Her nanny looked up and placed her knitting on her lap.

"Yes princess?" asked the nanny with a small smile.

"Did I hurt momma?" asked Elsa hugging her doll. The nanny looked at the small princess.

"Why do you think you hurt her?" asked her nanny.

"When I touched her tummy, she started to hurt," said Elsa looking down at her feet.

"Elsa, you didn't hurt your mother, it was time for the baby to come," answered the nanny.

"My sister is coming?" asked Elsa with bright eyes. "When is she coming?"

The nanny was at a lost for words, but was soon saved by the sound of a crying coming from the hallways. Elsa placed her doll on the ground and walked to the door and opened it and the cries got louder. A servant was walking towards Elsa and smiled at her.

"The king and Queen would like you to meet your sister," said the servant bowing to Elsa. Elsa started to walk towards her parent's room when an idea came to her. She tugged on the servant's sleeve and he turned to her.

"I need something from my room," said Elsa as she ran towards her room, ignoring the servant and nursemaid calling for her.

As soon as she gets there, she opens her door, walks in, closes it and concentrating with all her power, started to create something out of ice.

_Twenty minutes later:_

Elsa stood in front of her parent's bedchamber doors with both hands behind her back. She was breathing a bit heavily as she was tired from using her powers, but hopefully, her new sibling would like it. Finally she took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door opened slightly with her father standing on the other side. Elsa bowed which earned a chuckle from her father and looked up.

"May I see my sister please?" asked Elsa both hands still behind her.

The king opened the door wider for her to walk in and she saw her mother on the bed with a blanket bundle in her arms. Elsa walked quickly over but tried to keep quiet as possible to not disturb the baby. She took a deep breathe and brought her arms to her front and in her hand was a ice flower that had a beautiful blue tint to it.

"I made it for her. Is it okay?" asked Elsa, knowing that her parents didn't like her using her powers when they weren't around. The king and queen looked at each other and smile at Elsa. The king took the flower and gave it to the queen.

"Its beautiful Elsa," whispered the queen causing Elsa to smile ever brighter than before. Her father lifted her onto the bed so that she could get a good look at her new sister.

"Elsa, meet Anna. Your new baby sister," said the queen as Elsa looked into the blanket.

She has never seen someone so small in her entire life. Her eyes were the same shade of blue as her own and her hair was strawberry blonde. Anna looked at her older sister and started to laugh and hold one of her arms towards her. Elsa placed a finger into her sister tiny hands and she grasped it tight and Elsa couldn't help but laugh a little

"Hi Anna," whispered Elsa. "I'm Elsa, I'm your older sister and I promise I will always protect you,"

XxXxXxX

Jack was flying over the east coast of America as snow flew from his staff onto ground below, turning it into a white canvas for snowmen and snow angels or a battle ground where many snowball wars would commence. Jack landed on one of the houses admiring his handy work. Once he was happy with what he created, he began to search once again. Ever since Manny told him two year ago that he could help the child, he was searching the entire world for her. When he told the other guardians and the other two he was going to help the child, there was huge argument that started, mainly between him, Chronos and Gaia.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_How dare you! You cannot meddle within something like this!" said Chronos as he paced North's office._

"_Jack, the child will not be able to contain this power. It's best that it won't need to suffer. We are trying to protect the child," said Gaia trying remaining level headed._

"_And what if they can? What if they can control this power? What are you going to do then?" shouted Jack. North and Sandy cringed when Jack yelled at Gaia. While small in size, ever since the run in with Pitch, she has trained her self to the point that she is feared by many for her powers, hence the term 'mother earth wrath' was born._

"_The child won't survive. Humans are weaker than us and it's my duty to make sure it returns back to the earth," said Gaia as she approached Jack with a scary look on her face. "By any means necessary."_

"_All I heard was that you want a innocent child to die way before their time. As a guardian of children I will not let that happen," answered Jack standing his ground while the other guardians stood and watch it unfold_

"_Do you think that child is going to be accepted by society with a gift like that? They will be shunned, ridiculed and be thought to be dealing with the black arts," said Chronos starting to get angry_

"_That's why I'm going to help her control it! I won't let harm fall upon her!" yelled Jack._

"_Her?" asked Gaia._

_Jack eyes suddenly got big. He didn't realize what he said until it came out._

"_Like I said before, all I saw was an image," said Jack trying to cover what he just said._

"_No, last time you didn't give any details over what gender the child was," said Chronos stroking his beard._

_All the guardians stared at jack, causing him to get so uncomfortable to break the tension; he slammed his staff to the ground and froze the floor._

"_Okay so I didn't tell you the whole truth, and I'm glad I didn't'," said Jack griping his staff tightly. "If I told you all that I saw, you would be off right now trying to end her life!"_

"_You don't have the right to decided if her life is to be saved," said Gaia, upset. _

"_Your right. I didn't choose. He did," said Jack as he pointed to the moon. Everyone gasped at Jack accusation._

"_Jack! Are you sure he said that?" asked tooth as she buzzed near him._

"_That's a pretty big accusation there mate," said Bunny_

_Suddenly the moon began to glow brightly. Everyone quieted down and waited._

"_**Let her learn"**_

_Both Bunny and Tooth let out a sign of relief that Jack was telling the truth. North and sandy looked at each other and shrugged. Gaia looked over to Chronos and sighed. _

"_His words are final," said Gaia as she walked out of the office in a huff. Chronos walk over to Jack and let his eyes soften. Before Jack could say anything, Chronos cut him off._

"_I understand you wanting to protect this child, but let me warn you. We will not help you. You have taken it upon yourself to help her, so she is your burden to bare from now on," said Chronos looking Jack in the eyes._

"_And I will gladly take it," said Jack as he bowed his head as the keeper of time left North office._

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

Sadly since he was looking all on his own, the search for the child was a long one and in two years he had only been able to search most of the homes that were in North America and Canada. Still, it didn't stop his determination or his longing to find the child that was like him. As he passed from house to house, he stops suddenly at one house of a child that looked around two years of age with rather blonde hair. The child suddenly awakes and shows off her dark green eyes to Jack disappointment. He continues to fly across the land, hoping that soon he will find her.

XxXxXxX

_4 years later:_

Both princesses giggled as they ran out of the nursery and into the halls of the castle while their nanny yells at then to return at once. While the girls were play, the nanny fell asleep in a rocking chair and Anna begged Elsa to do her magic. Elsa smiled as she froze the floor into a mini ice-skating rink for them to play on. Unfortunately without realizing it, she also froze the nanny's shoes to the floor as well. Once the nanny woke up, she started yelling at the girl to defrost the room, but they opt for leaving in a fit of giggles instead. Elsa was holding Anna's hand as they ran through the halls a there laughing increased.

"Do your magic! Do your magic!" cried Anna. Elsa laughed and with her pointer finger, created frost swirl designs on the walls as they ran, causing Anna to cheer.

Suddenly, as they turned a corner, Elsa stop dead in her tracks and became silent.

"Why did you stop?" asked Anna looking in front of Elsa, to see her mother and father standing there with serious looks on their faces.

"Uh-oh," whispered Anna as she hid behind Elsa. Elsa quickly placed her hand on the wall and the frost instantly disappeared.

"Follow us young ladies," said the King to his daughters as they started to walk down one of the hallways.

They walked until they reached the bedchambers of the King and Queen and walked inside. Elsa and Anna stood by the end of their parent's bed, waiting for what was to happen next.

"Would either of you care to explain why I had to have Marco and Denzel thaw your nurse maid out of your nursery?" asked the King looking at Elsa.

"I'm sorry," said Elsa looking down at her feet.

"Its my fault!" yelled Anna as she waved her arms in the air. "I begged Elsa to do her magic and I wanted the snow!"

The king and queen looked at each other and sighed. The queen walked over to Anna and took her hand.

"Come, its time for bed Anna," said the queen as she led Anna out of the room. Elsa played with her hands as her father started to closed the curtains that were in the room. Elsa knew that she shouldn't have frozen the floor, but Anna looked so happy that she wanted to do it. Soon the queen reappeared in the room and stood by the king again.

"Elsa, why did you do that? You know better than that," asked the queen.

"I wanted to make Anna happy," answered Elsa truthfully. The king walked up to Elsa and kneeled down to her eye level.

"Elsa, you need to be careful. What if you hurt someone with it? Its very hard to explain to the staff why ice and snow appear in the castle," said the king.

"But no one got hurt!" said Elsa getting upset

"Still, what if word got out about you ability? What is someone saw? " said the king

"Why can't they know? Why can't anyone know about it outside the castle? Why?" cried Elsa as ice once again started to form at her feet but with small spike near her feet causing the king to back away slightly.

"Elsa sweetie! Please calm down!" said the queen as she ran to her and place her hands on Elsa's shoulders in effort to calm her. After a few minutes, the ice started to thaw on its own, leaving a small tear to fall from Elsa's eyes.

"Why can't anyone know?" whispered Elsa as the king embraced his daughter.

"Its hard for people to understand something like this. With time, hopefully people can see and appreciate you for who you are," said the king as he wiped away her tears.

Elsa nodded and hugged her father tight. Its not like anyone was hurt so her powers weren't that bad right? Her mother took her hand and led her back to her room that she shared with Anna, completely thawed and cleaned thanks to the servants. The queen helped Elsa change for bed, tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night sweetheart," whispered the queen as she walked out and Elsa snuggled into bed. Just as she was about to fall asleep, she felt something, or someone crawl onto her bed.

"Elsa. Psst Elsa. Psst," whispered Anna as she tried to 'wake' Elsa up. It was well past Anna's bedtime so Elsa pretended to be asleep, hoping that Anna would take the hint. She didn't.

"Wake up, wake up, Wake up!" said Anna a little louder than before.

"Anna, go back to sleep," said Elsa as she tried to not laugh at her sisters antics.

"I can't," said Anna as she laid in her sister. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play," said Anna with dramatic arm movement and facial expression, causing Elsa lips to turn into a smile.

"Go play by yourself," said Elsa as she turned, causing Anna to fall off the bed. Anna quickly got back on and smiled at her sister.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" asked Anna. Elsa's eyes shot open, she couldn't say no to that.

XxXxXxX

"God! I am exhausted!" said Jack as he laid stomach down on one of the flat rooftop households that are found in Helsinki, Finland. Jack had literally check every house and home that was in both North and South America and found no child that looked remotely like the one from his vision. He started to look over the European area around two years ago and had the same results. Sandy was standing with him as he gave the children of Europe beautiful dream for the night before walking over to Jack and patting him on the back.

"Thanks Sandy. Its just so frustrating how hard this is," said Jack as he sat up and conjured up a snowball and started throwing it in the air and catching it again. Sandy showed three figures over his head fighting and pointing at him.

"I know what I said!" huffed Jack as he turned his back towards Sandy and looked over the city. "I just figured by now, I would at least know who she is."

Suddenly, Tooth flew over with a few fairies following her. She looked at Jack face and knew what was up.

"Still no sign?" asked Tooth with empathy.

"Nothing," said Jack as he faced her and Sandy. Tooth flew to his side and rubbed his back.

"Why not just rest for tonight and when dawn comes, continue your search?" offered Tooth but jack stood up and walk to the edge of the roof.

"I can't. The sooner I find her the sooner I can help her," said Jack with such a seriousness to his voice that the other guardians were not use to hearing. Sandy nudged Tooth and handed her a cup filled with a sweet smelling substance.

"At least drink something before you continue, like Sandy told me, you're exhausted," said tooth smiling. Jack laughed lightly, took the cup and drank the sweet liquid.

XxXxXxXxX

It was now late within he night, but the two princesses were happily playing in the small winter wonderland ballroom that Elsa created, with ice, a snowman and multiple snow banks to climb on. Anna climbed on to one of the snow banks and suddenly jumped off.

"Catch me!" she happily cried as Elsa created another snow bank that caught her younger sister.

"Gotcha!" smiled Elsa as Anna popped out of the snow bank.

"Again! Again!" called Anna as she jumped again and Elsa created another snow bank. Anna was starting to get faster, too fast for Elsa's comfort and she started to worry.

"Slow down!" called Elsa but it fell on deaf ears. Suddenly Anna slipped and started to fall to the hard ground.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled as her magic shot from her hands and hit Anna directly in the head, causing her to fall to the ground unconscious.

"ANNA!" screamed Elsa as she ran to her side to see a blond streak of hair appear.

XxXxXxX

Suddenly, a numbing coursed though Jack body, causing him to drop the cup and fall to his knees as he grabbed his chest. Sand and Tooth rushed over to him. Jack's breathing was heavy and his snow started to fall around them.

"Sandy! Go get North!" said Tooth as he started to walk away.

"NO!" shouted Jack causing Tooth and Sandy to jump a little, not expecting that answer to come from Jack. Jack struggled to his feet and started to walk to the edge of the roof.

"This feeling," panted Jack as he looked into the sky. "Its familiar."

Tooth looked at Sandy and a question make appeared over his head. Jack lifted his staff into the air and started to float off the ground. He turned back to Tooth and Sandy and gave them a smirk.

"I can find her now," said Jack as he shot into the night sky, letting the wind take him higher and higher until they passed the clouds. Jack stayed there for a minute before telling the wind where to go.

"Take me West!" shouted Jack as he flew through the night sky under the watch of The Man in the Moon to the country of Norway.

End of Chapter 2

**I think that adding that small bit of Anna's birth was my favorite part to write! Elsa would totally say that to her. Yes, I did make Gaia kinda of a bitch, but I think it will be necessary for later. Last note, if the scene with Elsa and Anna playing in the snow wasn't accurate, tell me. I only saw 'Frozen' once. Now I'm going to read 'The Snow Queen" by Hans Christian Andersen. Remember, review, favorite and all that good stuff! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay! Here are shout out for the chapter two reviews!  
**

**Guest and Markwyldespinebuster: Here you go!**

**Chinaluv: I can't tell if that is a good interesting or a bad interesting but thank you!**

**MirkaKaroliina: THAT IS SO COOL! I always wanted to go to Finland! Thanks for the support!**

**If I have to give this story a third Genre, it would defiantly be friendship because there will be some time with Elsa being a child/teenager in this story and you can't start a relationship with a man she just met! (lol see what I did there?) **

**Frozen: owned by Disney**

**ROTG: owned by DreamWorks**

**DON'T SUE ME!**

Chapter Three: Go away!

Elsa sat on her bed in the nursery, staring at her hands in pure horror and disgust. What has she done? Why did this happen? One minute, she and Anna were playing in the ballroom with all the snow she created. The next, Anna was unconscious, her skin like ice and a blonde streak in her hair. She did that. She caused Anna to fall to the ground, to freeze, to forget. She threw herself into her pillow and started to sob, causing it to first become wet, then to freeze over. She grabbed it and threw it across the room in a fit of anger and depression. She hated her powers. No, her curse. None of this would of happened if she didn't have them. What the elder troll told her parents did not comfort the small princess as her mind kept repeating what the elder said.

_FLASHBACK_

"_I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe," stated Pabbie, causing Elsa's face to fall a bit. The elder troll seemed to sense the princess's fallen spirit. "But don't worry, I'll leave the fun."_

_Pabbie started to alter the memories of Anna by changing the environment, the princesses clothing and the time of day. All evidence of Elsa's magic was completely erased from Anna's mind and all that was left were happy memories of two sisters playing in the winter snow._

"_But, she won't remember I have powers?" asked Elsa, not sure if that what she wanted. _

"_Its for the best," said the King trying to comfort his eldest daughter. Pabbie walked up to Elsa with serious look that make Elsa very nervous._

"_Listen to me Elsa, you powers will only grow," said Pabbie as he summoned different coloured lights. "There is beauty within your magic," he said showing what seemed to be Elsa but older using her magic. "But also great danger." The silhouette was surrounded by spikes of ice and soon, a dark figure waved his hands and people started to attack the older Elsa. 'You must lean to control it. Fear will be your enemy," the dark figure stood over the unconscious older Elsa and let out a terrifying laugh_

_Terrified of what was shown, Elsa hid within her father's chest trying to forget what she saw as her father started talking._

_PRESENT_

But she couldn't forget. The journey back to the castle was silent, besides Anna's soft snoring. Elsa didn't look at her mother, father or at Anna. All she could think about was what Pabbie told her. She was a danger to everyone, even her family. As they passed the gate to the castle, her father told the guards to close the gates and not to open them when morning arrived. The guards were confused by this statement, but followed instructions. Her mother and father took Anna into their room, not letting Elsa say goodnight to her before they led her back into her nursery. She continued to cry as each tear turned to ice before it fell to the ground. She was dangerous. She couldn't trust herself. She can't go outside ever again. She curled into a ball and continued to cry.

XxXxXxX

The wind finally let Jack down in the small town of Arendelle about five hours Northwest from Oslo. The town was rather small but it held character, like inside every house, there was a story waiting to be heard. Arendelle. He started to look through the different houses in this town but still; none of them resembled the girl in his mind. Using his staff as a hockey stick, in a small fit of rage, he hit a rock across the streets and it rolled over the bridge that lead to a magnificent castle. Jack eyed the castle for a moment. What were the odds that this castle was still occupied like the Buckingham one? Jack shrugged, it wouldn't hurt to at least check it out. Jack flew over the gates as the guard missed him completely. He flew passed many grand windows that showed a dark but beautifully decorated castle. All the windows were shut, so there was no way to enter the castle without causing a scene, which was exactly what he was trying to avoid. As he pasted one of the castle wings, he saw an open window with a light translucent curtain waving in the breeze. As Jack got closer to the window, he could hear faint crying coming from the room. He peered into the room and saw a young girl no older than six maybe seven years old, curled up in a small ball crying her eyes out. The first thing Jack noticed was her unnaturally light hair. It was almost white. He slowing walked into the room and pushed the window open just a bit more, causing it to creek. The girl shot up and looked over to the window. Jack remained perfectly still, not sure if she could see him or not. Then he saw her eyes. Although red from crying, they were the same blue that could hold so much laughter and tears that he saw six, almost seven years ago.

"Who are you?" asked the small girl jumping off the bed and running to the far wall opposite of him. Fear was clear in her voice, but he wasn't sure if she was afraid of him or of something else.

"So you can see me," said Jack looking at the young girl.

"Don't patronize me! I have eye, do I not? Of course I can see you," stated the girl with more anger than fear in her voice. Jack couldn't help but laugh, such big words for a small child.

"Sorry, your highness," said Jack as he smirk. The girl slowly walked towards Jack but kept her distance.

"Answer my question! Who are you?" said the girl again, this time keeping her voice as still as possible.

"I am Jack Frost, at your service," said Jack giving a dramatic bow. The girl looked at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"Jack Frost? Like the story?" asked the child pointing towards a bookcase with multiple books on it. Jack walked over and picked the blue leather one with his name written in pretty calligraphy. He opened the book and smirk at the story where she froze everything on Easter day.

"The very one," he said. He lifted his staff onto his shoulder and looked over to her. "Do I get the honor of learning your name?"

The child seemed to think over telling him anything. Why was she nervous? What happened that made her call him over here? He bent down to get to her eye level and gave her a sincere look.

"Its okay, you can tell me. I won't hurt you," said Jack with a smile. The child sighed and looked at Jack still afraid.

"Elsa. I am Elsa of Arendelle," she finally said. Jack was glad that he could finally put a name to the face. He smiled and handed her the book. She went to take it, but as soon as she touched it, ice started to cover the leather cover. She dropped the book and ran back to the wall. Jack could only looked at the book. The ice was tinted blue and while pretty, it was a product of fear, not fun. He looked up at Elsa who was looking at the book with fear. He started to walk over to here.

"STAY AWAY!" she screamed at him as more ice appeared at her feet. Jack just stared in awe.

"Its okay Elsa," said jack as he tried to approached her again.

"Please, stay away!" she said as she covered her face with one arm and put her other one out in fount of her.

"I'm not going to hurt you," said Jack.

"But I might hurt you," said Elsa raising her head to show that she was crying once again.

"You can't hurt me with ice. I'm Jack Frost remember?" asked Jack trying to get her to smile.

"How you I know you're not lying? How do I know if I touch your hand you won't turn to ice?" cried Elsa as more ice appeared with small spike coming from the ground around the floor she sat on. Seeing her cry in fear made Jack chest ache. He didn't like her upset. She should be enjoying her childhood and playing with her powers and dreaming sweet dreams.

"Go away."

Jack looked up. Elsa told he to leave. He was confused and hurt. He only just started to get to know her.

"Elsa, please…" started Jack but was cut off.

"Please! Leave me alone!" whispered Elsa as more tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Jack sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere tonight. He picked up the half frozen book and left it on her bedside table and walked to the window. With one last look at the young princess whose head was back hiding behind her arms, he flew out of the window into the night sky. He landed on one of the towers of the castle, far enough so Elsa couldn't see him but close enough for him to keep an eye out for her. He watched her as she closed her window, got into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep. Jack started to walk the roof of the castle as his thoughts were running faster than he could realize. Chronos and Gaia were right; she was almost just like him. The snowflake inside her gave her powers like him. But they scared her, and that's not a life a young child should live. He looked to the moon and sighed.

"Guess I got my work cut out for me huh?" said Jack, as the moon remained silent. He sat down and watched as the sky changed from night into day.

XxXxXxX

Elsa opened her eyes. She quickly scanned the room before making an attempted to move. She slept horribly and her body was sore from the awkward way she slept. She sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She looked around to see if anything looked different. But it all seemed the same. It was so real. She could see Jack Frost standing in her room, hear his voice and see the sincerity in his eyes. It was probably just her imagination creating Jack so that she didn't seem so alone that night. She stretched her arms and got off the bed, only to notice the Jack Frost book on her nightstand. She went to grab it, when a knock on the door distracted her. Her mother walked in and got down on her knees and held her hand out for Elsa to come to her.

"Elsa dear, due to what happened last night, your father and I have decided that it would be best for you to move out of the nursery," said her mother as Elsa eye grew.

"But, its my room," said Elsa in a small voice, causing the queens heart to break.

"It's for the best, it will allow for you to learn control it without…" started the queen but stopped when her voice began to break slightly.

"…Without hurting anyone," finished Elsa looking at the floor. She walked over to the window and sat on the floor holding her knees to he chest.

She did her best to hold back tears as the servants moved all her belongings out of the nursery throughout the day. It was too surreal. Many times through out the day, why would shut her eye tightly, hoping once she opens them, everything would be back to normal and Anna would be playing with her toys begging her to join. But every time she opens them, the help would move out another piece of her furniture. Soon as the sun started to set, and all that was left in the nursery was Anna's stuff. Elsa looked with a heavy heart at the nursery that she will never sleep in again as a single tear fell from her eyes and before hitting the floor, froze once again. A small knock at the door once again, caught her attention. She turned around to see her father standing there with sadness in his eyes.

"Its time Elsa," he said quietly, not wanting to separate his daughters, but he believed until this was controlled, they needed to be separated.

He put his hand out to Elsa and as she when to grab it, the image of her freezing the book from her 'dream' flashed through her mind. She withdrew her hand, confusing her father.

"I don't want to hurt you," Elsa whispered.

The king stood up slowly and breathed in deeply, trying his best to keep is composer, despite the fact that his heart was breaking. Elsa and the king walked the dark hallways to her new room. They past the King and Queen's bedchambers, where Elsa could hear Anna softly snoring. The events that transpired last light left Anna so tired that she was still sleeping from the night before. Elsa stopped outside their room and step through the doorframe, but not a step closer. She could clearly see Anna's peaceful face, being that she doesn't remember what happened last night, but the blonde streak in her hair would be a constant reminder for Elsa what she did to the one person she promised to protect.

"I'm sorry Anna," whispered Elsa to Anna as she turned in her sleep.

Elsa left and continued through the hallways until they reached blue double doors. Her father opened them to reveal a blue bedroom with all of Elsa furnisher and belongings in there. She walked silently into the room, looking at the new surroundings. It was too quiet for her liking. She turned around to see both her mother and father looking at her with heavy hearts. The king got to his knees and gave Elsa a small smile.

"We will figure this out Elsa," said the king as he reached to touch her cheek but she flinched slightly as his touch. "You can learn to control it."

The king and queen said goodnight to their daughter and left her in the cold blue room. It was so uncomfortable for her, she hated that she could no longer play, laugh, or even see Anna until she can control this curse. She sat down on the floor in the middle of the room and despite how hard she tried, couldn't stop a few tears escaping from all that has happened today.

XxXxXxX

If what he saw last night didn't make his heart hurt enough, the events of today felt like it was shattered. Elsa was moved out of her room, told she couldn't see her sister and was basically isolated her from everyone. This pissed him off but could he do? Even if he voiced his opinions, all the king and queen would do is walk straight through him, literally! But what really broke his heart is when he saw Elsa walk into the King and Queen's room to see her younger sister that he learned is named Anna. While she tried his best to remain hidden to not freak her out like he did last night. He could see that she was barely holding it all together as she looked at her sister. He heard her whisper sorry to her. Something must have happened between them that cause her to call him here. He let the wind carry him to a new bedroom that was very plain and blue. He watched as her parents say good night and when she finally though she was alone, she allowed herself to show a few tears. Jack racked his brain for any ideas that could make the small princess smile. He has only known her for a day and he has yet to see her smile even once. Suddenly, he remembers what he did to help Jamie keep believe in the guardians. He slowly crept to the window, careful not to scare her like last night. He slowly frosted the entire window, hearing a small gasp from the inside once the window was completely covered.

"But I didn't do that. Did I?" Elsa voice said from the inside.

Then, with his pointer finger, drew the outline of a bunny and with his magic, send the bunny into the room. Through the missing frost, Jack watched as the bunny jumped around Elsa new room and for the first time today, he saw a small smile play at her lips. The bunny hopped over to her and nuzzled her cheek, causing her to laugh making Jack laugh as well. Both Elsa and the bunny looked over to Jack through the clear part of the window. Slowly, Elsa walked over to the window and opened it, allowing Jack to easily step through, Elsa just started at him, causing him to be confused until he realized that he was still floating in air. He floated down onto the windowsill and got down to her eye level.

"It wasn't a dream. You really are Jack Frost," whispered Elsa still shocked. Jack couldn't help but let a small laugh escape.

"The one and only," said Jack as he created a small snowflake in his hand and threw it into the air. The bunny followed the snowflake and both exploded into millions of tiny snowflakes that reflected the moonlight. Elsa watched with wonder as her 'room' began to sparkle. She suddenly turned to him with a serious look on her face.

"How do you control it?" she asked causing Jack eyes to widen at her question.

"What do you mean 'control it?' " asked Jack.

Elsa looked at her hands and looked back at her new room as the small snow particles still make it look like it was sparkling,

"I can't control this curse," said Elsa as the sadness returned to her eyes. "I hurt Anna because of it."

Jack look at her. The smile that once graced her face was gone and all the worries that were with her all day were back again, causing her eyes to lose the shine that only came out when she smiled.

"What happened?" asked Jack with seriousness to his voice that shocked even him.

Elsa went to explain the events that occurred the night before, how it all started, how she hurt Anna, how the trolls told her that her powers would only grow and about fear. Jack let out a sigh. That must have been what caused her crystal to react and to call him here. He could tell that before the event, her powers didn't scare her but now that she saw how dangerous they could be, there was always that possibility of hurting someone. And that truly terrified her and her family.

"Elsa, that wasn't your fault. It was an accident," said Jack but Elsa shook her head and turned.

"Yes it was," whispered Elsa. "If I could control this curse better or if I wasn't cursed to begin with I…"

"Stop!" Said Jack with his serious voice once again, causing Elsa to turn around to look at Jack's now serious face, something Jack wasn't use to but for right now needed to have.

"Elsa, you have a power over ice and snow," started Jack as he took her hands and turned them over so the palm of her hand was up. "However, how you look at this power will decide whether this is a gift or a curse. It will not be easy to control it, believe me, as I possess the same power. But there is beauty within your ice and snow. Don't let fear consume you and make you believe something that isn't true. Do you understand?"

Elsa stared at Jack for a minute. Jack hope this didn't scare her because the more she feared it, the more it will get out of control. He hopes she understood what he was trying to say. Slowly Elsa started to nod yes to his question as he let out a breath that he wasn't aware he was holding. His smile returned and he stood up.

"Okay, so starting tomorrow night, I will help you learn control," said Jack causing Elsa eyes widen with surprise.

"Really? You promise?" asked Elsa, seeing her excitement spreading to her face. Jack wrapped his pinky finger around her smaller one and squeezed it slightly.

"I pinky promise and you know you can't ever break those," said Jack earning a giggled from Elsa. Jack turn to look at the sky seeing how dark it was and since Elsa had an emotionally tiring day, it was best for her to rest. Jack placed a hand on Elsa's head and ruffled her hair slightly.

"Get some sleep. You've had a long day," said Jack.

"But I'm not…" started Elsa before a big yawn cut her off. "…Sleepy."

Jack can't resist but laugh at the small princess. She was very stubborn and she will stick to her gun, even when proven she was wrong.

"Its not polite to laugh at people!" said Elsa getting into a small huff about Jack laughing at her, which caused him to laugh even more. Eventually, Elsa started to giggle which turned into a full on laughing fit.

Suddenly the moon started to become bright. Jack signed. Despite promising to help her, he was still the winter spirit and the guardian of fun. He had a job to do. He got up from the floor and walked over to the window and opened up. Suddenly He felt a small hand in his own and look to see Elsa Standing next to him her hand in his.

"Can you stay? At least until I fall asleep?" asked Elsa. Jack look to the night sky. He could be late this one time, right? It was for a good cause. He turned to Elsa and smile.

"I'll stay until you start dreaming," said Jack, causing Elsa to smile once again.

He walked her to her bed and helped her into her new bed and tucked her in. Elsa snuggled in the covers; still hold Jack's hand as she slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep. Jack waited until a golden stream of sand entered the room and gave Elsa beautiful dreams of playing with her sister. Slowly, he got his hand out of Elsa's small but strong grasp and walked to the window and slowly let the wind started carrying him. He closed the windows gently and started to fly to the southern hemisphere of the world to cause some trouble in Australia, just to piss off a certain furry guardian and to get a good laugh.

_End of Chapter Three._

**Okay! They meet! Finally! Was Jack being too OOC with his serious talk? Tell me because I value your opinion. I tried to be geographically plausible as I could with picking a place where Arendelle could be so, meh. Okay so more is coming so stay tuned and please, REVIEW!PLREASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**As always before we begin, here are some shout outs for the people who revived the pervious chapter**

**To Chinaluv: Thank you!**

**To Guest: here you go, hope this satisfies**

**Finally to AnimeAngel97: I 100% agree with your argument. She was their child; it's almost impossible to not love your child and wanting to do anything to protect them. Elsa had just had a traumatic event and after seeing the danger of her powers, it's hard to forgive herself. Besides, we are our own worst critics and we see our flaw more easily than our talents**

**One more thing, you like the story? Then I need five reviews before starting the next chapter. No, I will probably start it after finishing this chapter, but without 5 reviews, I don't post it!**

**Frozen: owned by Disney**

**ROTG: owned by DreamWorks**

**Elsa's side of "Do You Wanna Build a Snowman" lyrics were written by me**

**DON'T SUE ME!**

Chapter Four: Beautiful Nightmares

Elsa sat on the window seat in her new room as she waited for Jack to appear at nightfall like he did very night. It has been two months since the night of the accident and its now entering the month of November and there was a light blanket of snow covering Arendelle. At first when she started, she thought that Jack was gong to help her suppress her powers but Jack had an entirely different approached to the situation.

_FLASHBACK_

"_You want me to what?" asked Elsa as fear settled in her stomach._

"_I want you to create snow," said Jack as he leaned against the wall as he spun his staff in his hand._

"_No, I don't want to use my powers, I want to control them," said Elsa as she turned away from Jack, trying to control the growing fear, hoping it won't cause any ice._

"_You can't avoid using your powers forever," said Jack as he flew over to her and landed in front of her._

"_Yes I can! If I use my powers, someone will get hurt! If I control them, no one will get hurt!" shouted Elsa in a very un-princess like fashion. She ran to her bed and places her face into one of the over-sized pillows, blocking Jack and the rest of the world for a little while. She felt someone sit on her bed next to her and rub her back._

"_Elsa, how will you learn control, if you don't know what you can do?" asked Jack softly._

_Elsa raised her head to argue back, but couldn't find any words to support her argument. She signed and lowered her head slightly._

"_I can't. Can I?" asked Elsa. Jack smiled at her and rubbed her shoulder._

"_It will be hard. But the only way to get better or to learn is through practice," said Jack. He jumped off the bed and waited for Elsa to follow. Elsa cautiously got off the bed and look at Jack._

"_What is something happens?" asked Elsa, not bothering to hide her fear this time._

"_That's why I'm here!" she Jack as he floated around the room, giving the walls a thin layer of frost. ""I will help you learn and if something happens, I'll fix it. There is nothing to worry about."_

_Elsa thought it over. She knows that there is no way to learn without using her ability. But it still fears her that somehow, someone will get hurt. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breathe. She needs to be brave and learn how to do this. She looks as Jack ad gives him a small smile._

"_Okay. I'm ready," she says. Jacks give her a thumb up._

"_Okay! Give me some snow!" says Jack as slowly Elsa concentrated and made it snow in her room._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

Ever since that night, slowly Elsa has been developing her skills with snow and has learned how to manipulated through trial and error. Tonight, Jack says he was going to snow her how control snow when under certain stressful situations. Elsa leaned closer to the window to see the world outside the castle; suddenly the edge of the windowsill was covered in ice. Elsa quickly removed her hands and ran to her bed. Despite the fact that she could control snow, controlling ice was another issue all together. Ice was much harder for Elsa and when she tried to use it, images of hurting Anna flash through her mind, causing her to loose control over it and give up. When her parents visit her, her control was no better. Despite how hard she tries, something happens that makes her powers rise up and once again, cause her to fear what she can't control. Her father would tell her "conceal, don't feel, don't let it show" is attempts to help her, but it did nothing but make her confused. Her father during the day, wanted her to conceal everything while Jack, at night wanted her to show her powers. Since her father left for important business a month ago, her mother was now using the phrase as well. She rested her head against her knees and tried to stop the on-coming headache.

"Elsa?"

Her head shot up. It was Anna. A small knock followed shortly after. It took everything Elsa had not to run over and open the door. She longed to play with Anna. The only times she gets to see her any more is when she rarely leave and returning to her room for a very few reason, and even then she quickly rushed to her room so that nothing would happen.

"**Do you wanna build a snowman?"**

"**Come on let's go and play!"**

Elsa placed her hands over her ears, attempting to block out Anna's innocent voice that both soothed her knowing she remembered nothing and haunted her wanting to play with her older sister.

"**I never see you anymore, come out the door!"**

"**Its like you've gone away!"**

"Please Anna," whispered Elsa as her heart tugged at her to open the door for her sister.

"**We use to be best buddies! And now were not."**

"**I wish you would tell me why?"**

A small tear fell from Elsa eye. She wanted to tell her that she was doing this for her protection.

"**Do you wanna build a snowman?"**

"**It doesn't have to be a snowman!"**

"Go away Anna!" said Elsa, instantly regretting the harsh tone she used at Anna. She placed her hands over her mouth, wanting to take back what she yelled.

"**Okay, bye."**

Elsa jumped off her bed and quietly ran towards the door, placing her ear against it. She listened as Anna's small footsteps let Elsa know that her sister was walking away from her room. She closed her eyes, turned around and leaned her back against the door and stared at her hands.

"Anna?" she whispered to no one. She sighed, looked to the ceiling and started singing to the same tune Anna sang.

"**Yes I wanna build a snowman!**

**I wanna go outside and play!**

**But I cannot leave this empty room,**

**Risk harming you.**

**So here I have to stay!"**

She turned around and almost puts her hand against the door but not fully and smiled softly.

"**I promise you that one-day,**

**When I gain control,**

**I'll play with you in the snow!**

**One day we'll build a snowman!**

**Soon we'll build a snowman. **

**I hope.**

**Love you bye."**

A soft knock at the window caught Elsa's attention with surprise. She turned around to see Jack floating outside her window. She got up, quickly brushed away any tears that might be on from her eyes, ran to the window and open it up, letting Jack fly into her room.

"Jack! The sun hasn't set yet. Why are you here?" she asked, although she was really happy he was here. Jack placed a hand over his heart and gave her a mocking look of sadness.

"And here I thought you would be happy to see me," he said dramatically, getting Elsa to giggle slightly.

"You know what I mean, why are you early?" she asked innocently.

"Well, I was giving the children a Greenland some snow and I realized how close I was to Arendelle, so I came over early. Is that okay snowflake?" Jack asked causing Elsa to smile at her nickname.

"Of course its okay," said Elsa as she went to close the window.

"Hang on," said Jack as he landed in front of her.

"What?" she asked confused until Jack rubbed his thumb under her eye to show her that there was a tear there. She sighed, she hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Come on, what happened?" he asked giving her a look

"Anna asked if I would build a snowman with her. I told her to go away," she said quietly as she walked around him to close the window.

"Why?" asked Jack.

"Because I don't trust myself yet," said Elsa sitting on the floor.

"When do you think you will be ready?" asked Jack. Before Elsa could answer, there was a knock on her door.

"Elsa?" said her mother. Elsa froze on the spot, her heart began to bet faster and she started panic.

"Quick hide," she whispered trying to find a place for Jack to hide.

"Elsa, don't worry," said Jack as he leaned against his staff.

"Jack I beg of you, please hide…" started Elsa, but her mother opened the door and Jack was standing in the middle of the room with Elsa standing by the window. Elsa was too scared now. She could feel ice forming under her feet as her mother stared right at Jack with a questioning look on her face. What was she going to do? How could she explain why Jack was standing in her room? Her mother started to walk forward him until…she walked straight through Jack and kneeled in front of Elsa. Her face went from scared to shocked in two seconds. What just happened? How did her mother walk through her friend? The feeling of her mother's hand on her cheek brought her back to reality as she backed away still scared of freezing her mother.

"Elsa, sweetie are you alright?" asked her mother concerned for her daughter's wellbeing. Elsa looked at Jack for an answer then turned back to her mother.

"I'm fine," said Elsa in a small voice.

"Your father wants you to come to the library, he has something for you," said her mother with a small smile.

"May I have a minute please?" asked Elsa.

"Of course," said her mother as she stood up and once again walked right through Jack and left the room.

"Geez I hate that feeling," said Jack as he shivered a bit.

"How…" asked Elsa still confused what just happened.

"I'll explain later. Right now, your father is waiting for you," said Jack giving her an encouraging smile.

Elsa nodded and looked out of her room; thankfully, Anna was nowhere in sight. She quietly and quickly walked through the halls of the castle. For a moment, she could pretend like nothing happened, that she was still free to walk within the castle and to play with Anna. But as got closer and closer to the library, She force herself to remember that she cannot walk the halls incase she accidently freezes something or someone. Once she reached the library, she took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. On the other side, a roaring fire was light and her mother and father were standing there, both with smiles on their faces. Elsa couldn't help but smile as well; it's been so long since they looked happy. She walked over and curtseys slightly towards her father as she was taught.

"You called father?" she asked as she looked at her father. Her father got down on one knee to Elsa's eye level and smile.

"Elsa, I need you to put your hand out for me," he asked. Elsa was hesitant. What if she froze him? Why does he need her hand? She looked at her fathers face but he still had a calm smile on it.

"Please Elsa?" he asked again. With a sigh, she placed her right hand forward and closed her eyes.

"Please please please," she said in her mind. Suddenly she felt a fabric cover her hand. She opened her eyes to see that her father had placed a glove on her hand. She looked at her father who was still smiling.

"The gloves will help." Said her father as he put the other one on her left hand.

"See?" he said and he placed one hand on top of her and another under it. "Conceal it."

"Don't feel it," she said after him

"Don't let it show," they said unison.

Her mother walked her back to her room with her hand in her mother's hand. While she loved the fact that she could touch her mother and father again without the fear of freezing them, the gloves felt weird. Its felt like something was stopping her magic from being released. It made her hands numb, like when someone loses feeling in their hand from lying on it. Soon they were at her room again. Her mother bent down and kissed her forehead and took her hand in hers.

"Do they hurt?" her other asked noticing the discomfort look on Elsa's face.

"No, they just feel weird," said Elsa truthfully looking at her hands.

"They are only temporary. One you have control, you won't need them. Think of them like a safety net," said her mother.

Elsa nodded and said good night to her mother. She entered the room the find Jack reading some of the books on Elsa's shelf with an amused expression on his face.

"Man, they totally got bunny's personality wrong! This is hilarious!" said Jack while laughing. Elsa cleared her throat, getting Jack's attention. He placed the book down and flew over to her.

"Hey, how did it go?" he ask as he sat cross-legged in the air.

"Father got me these," said Elsa as she showed him her gloves. "They will help me suppress my powers, but they make my hands feel numb."

"That's not a good way to control you powers," said Jack as he pulled them off her hands and placed the by her bedside table. "You shouldn't need to suppress your powers."

"I know," said Elsa. Suddenly she remembered what happened earlier. "Why did my mother not see you? How could she walk straight through you?"

Jack sighed and rubbed the back of his head while Elsa waited for an answer.

"I'm the winter spirit. People can only see and feel me if they believe in me. If they don't, its like I'm not even here," he answered. Elsa felt guilty for bring it up; he must have been so alone.

"People don't believe in you?" she asked

"Mainly adults, mostly kids can see me because I bring them fun and snow, so they believe in me," said Jack as he created a snowflake. A thought entered Elsa mind that scared her slightly.

"Will I not be able to see you when I grow up?" she asked. She didn't want to lose Jack, he was her only friend and he understood what she was going through with her powers. He smiled at her and took one of her hand into his.

"As long as you believe in me, you'll always see me," he said with a smile on his face. Suddenly a yawn came out of nowhere and Elsa covered her mouth with her hands. She didn't realize how tired she was until now.

"Why don't you get some sleep? You look exhausted," said Jack

"But what about our lesson?" she asked as she tried to suppress another yawn.

"We can skip one night. It won't be the end of the world," joked Jack, making Elsa chuckle as well. She crawled into bed as Jack opened the window and started to float in the air.

"Sweet dreams snowflake," said Jack

"Night Jack," she whispered as she slowly fell asleep.

_DREAM_

_Elsa was in the ballroom and it was covered in light snow with several snowmen and snow angels across the floor. She heard a laugh and turned around to see Anna rolling around in the snow, her blonde streak was nowhere to be found on her head. Elsa smiled and created a snowball in her hands and threw it at Anna, which hit her right in the back. Anna turned around and giggled._

"_This mean war!" she called and threw a snowball at Elsa she dodges it. The fight continued for a minute until they heard someone call them._

"_Girls, you're getting soaked to the bone," said a male voice. Elsa turned around to see her father and mother watching them with smiles on their faces once again. Elsa giggled and Anna jumped out of the snow. Elsa and her parents laughed at Anna dramatics. Suddenly Anna turned to Elsa and smiled_

"_Do your magic! Do your magic!" cried Anna and she jumped up and down._

_Elsa smiled at her sister and stomped on the floor, turning it into an ice rink. She and Anna started to skate n the floor while lifting their lags in the air and spreading their arms. The passed their parents and they waved to them and they waved back. Suddenly Elsa tripped, also causing Anna to fall and both started to laugh as Elsa skidded away. When she recovered from laughing, she realized that it was way too quiet in the ballroom, the snow and ice were all gone and it was too dark, even for nighttime. She felt fear settle in her stomach and she started to walk forward into the darkness._

"_Mama? Papa? Anna?" called Elsa into the darkness but no one responded. _

_She quickens her walk and started to run to the door of the ballroom, but it seemed like she wasn't moving anywhere. Suddenly she tripped and fell to the ground. She got up to see what she tripped on and what she saw terrified her. It was Anna, but she was completely frozen over and her face was stuck in a look of fear and pain. Elsa started to back away from the frozen Anna until her back hit something. She turned around and saw her parents were also frozen in a defensive position with pure fear in their eyes. Elsa felt tears running down her face as she looked at her parents and sister, frozen and in pain. Suddenly a dark chuckle could be heard all around and was getting louder and louder. She covered her ears started shaking_

"_My. Look what you have done little princess," said the dark voice as her parents frozen forms began to crack. _

_Elsa gasped and tried to escape but the darkness wouldn't let her. Suddenly two royal guards came running in towards Elsa, she stood up and ran towards them._

"_Don't move you monster!" one of the guards shouted and they took their swords out and pointed them towards Elsa._

"_Please I didn't mean to!" she begged but her powers shot out of her hands and she froze the guards in their place. She let out a scream._

"_All you bring is destruction and pain with your curse," said the voice again as ice spikes started to come from the ground. _

_Elsa coward where she stood and continued to sob and what she has done. She couldn't control it. Suddenly people of Arendelle surrounded her. People were holding pitchforks, lit torches and other object that could be used as weapons. There was no way for Elsa to escape as the people started shouting at her._

"_She a witch!"_

"_She will destroy Arendelle!"_

"_How could we have a monster for a princess?!"_

"_Burn her!"_

_Elsa was surrounded. She fell to her knees as the people started to approach her. She was scared. She was alone. She was going to die. In a last attempt she stood up and screamed to the sky._

"_JACK! PLEASE HELP ME!"_

_END OF DREAM_

Her eyes shot open at the sound of a horse neighing. She sat up in her now frozen bead to see Jack was there fighting off that black horse with dull yellow eyes. He shot a beam of ice at the Horse causing its front leg to turn into black sand. Elsa was terrified as its leg began to repair itself.

"Elsa, are you okay?" asked Jack breathing heavily

"I think so," said Elsa with a starchy voice and she tried to get closer to Jack.

"Stay back! I won't let you get hurt!" said Jack as the horse circled him as he kept Elsa behind him at all times. Elsa was holding on to his blue hoodie, not sure what was going to happen next. Suddenly, the horse galloped to the window and took off into the night.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Jack as he started to run after the horse.

"Jack?" cried Elsa, still scared, still confused. She just wanted Jack near.

"I'll be right back! Lock you window and only open it when I get back. Okay?" said Jack as Elsa could only nod at his command.

She watched at Jack flew into the night sky after the dark horse. She locked the window as Jack told her to and waited for him to return. She placed her hand on the window, only to have ice cover one of the panels before removing it.

"He isn't the most brightest guardian The Man in the Moon chose now is he?'

Elsa's eyes widened. That was the voice from her nightmare, the one that mocked her. She quickly turned around to see a man with sickly grey skin appear out of the shadows of the darkness. His eyes were yellow, dull and full of evil. His hair was black and sharp like his grey teeth. Around him were two horses similar to the one that Jack left to fight. Elsa started to panic and reached for the window, only to have one of the horses block it.

"Tsk tsk, I wouldn't do that if I were you princess," said the man again as he walked closer as Elsa backed up into the wall.

"W-who are you?" she whispered as she could feel her heart drown in fear. The man smiled, showing off his pointy teeth once again.

"My dear, you know who I am my dear. I am the one all children fear, the one who haunts your dreams, the one who brings your fear to life," he said as he let some black sand swirl round Elsa. Elsa shielded herself form the sand and looked at the man, finally knowing who was in her dreams and before her.

"You're the boogie man," she whispered as she brought her knees to her chest as he let out a small chuckle.

"I much prefer the name Pitch Black if you mind princess," Pitch said with a mocking tone when he said the work 'princess' Elsa shakily stood up and faces him

"I-I'm not a afraid of you," she said. Pitched just laughed.

"Please. I'm know you fear me," he said as she step closer, causing Elsa to touch the wall and freezing it on contact, making her look in horror at it. "But you fear what's inside yourself much more."

"Go away!" she cried, accidently shooting an ice spike at Pitch who quickly dodges it. Realizing what she did, she quickly hid her hands. Pitch snickered.

"Oh sweet child, we have just met and believe me when I say this won't be the last time either," said Pitch as he looked out the window, Elsa quickly looked to see that Jack has almost finished off the nightmare. She quickly turned her head to see pitch walking backwards into the darkness where he came from.

"It would be wise young princess that this meeting remained between us only," said Pitch as one of his nightmares threw its head back and neighed, releasing some black sand that too the form of three figures, two adults and one child in front of Elsa.

"Imagine if something were to happen to someone…again," he said as the sand figures started to painfully dissolve into nothing as Pitch laugh grew farther and farther away. Elsa could swear she heard him whispering something about claiming what's rightfully his

Elsa sat on the floor for a minute, trying to let everything sink in her mind. Something happening to someone again? Why did that statement bother her so much? Suddenly, it made sense. He would hurt Anna. She let tears fall from her eyes as ice creped higher up the walls and on the floorboards. Why couldn't she be normal? Why did magic both good and bad have to be in her life? It seemed like no matter what she did, Anna was always going to get hurt. She was cursed for life. She seemed to wait a lifetime before Jack finally knocked on the window, causing her to scamper to her feet and rush to the window, throw it open and bury her face into Jack's hoodie as she released the emotions that her hitting her like waves. It took her a while before she was able to form a sentence.

"A-are y-you a-alright?" she cried as she continued to sob into his chest. She felt his arms wrap around her and one of his hands started to rub her back and say shh to her soothingly until her sobbing subsided. Once she stopped she released him from her hug and looked at the guardian.

"I'm fine snowflake. That nightmare couldn't hurt he even if it tried," said Jack as he wiped away stray tears that feel from Elsa eyes. "Are you okay, did something happen when I was out there?"

Elsa wanted to tell him everything. But the image of the figures of sand dissolving in pain crossed her mind as well as Pitch's dark smile. She wanted to tell him with all she had, but she couldn't risk Ana's life again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_Conceal_

_Don't feel_

_Put on a show._

She opened her eyes, now dry and looked at Jack who still looked worried.

"I'm fine. Nothing happened," she whispered as she stared at the dark night sky.

_Conceal_

_End Of Chapter Four_

**Damn you guys are lucky! This chapter was 4,264 words long! ELEVEN PAGES! I literally couldn't stop writing this and once in a while I had to add more to certain areas. What did you think of the nightmare? Was it good enough? You people must tell me! I need at least 5 reviews telling what you liked or didn't like! I really want to know**

**Bye**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay! Four reviews are close enough to five so here you people are. Chapter 5! Woo hoo! Okay before we begin, shout outs for the people who reviewed.  
**

**To **_**BlackasEbony**_**: I'm glad you went back and read the entire chapter. I worked really hard on that nightmare and don't feel bad. You read it and reviewed, so you are in my good books! **

**To **_**twilightlover4evr**_**: Yea I'm going to make Jack work his ass off to for Elsa and I'm glad the nightmare was perfect for you. I though waiting two month after the accident with Anna was enough time for Elsa to develop more fear so Pitch could find her. But trust me, this isn't just a 'take the guardians out' plan by Pitch. Its gonna be good!**

**To **_**Lost blue heart 16**_**: I glad I was able to please!**

**Finally, to **_**chinaluv**_**: Yea I kinda felt bad putting Elsa in a Salem **

**witch trial setting but I was on a roll and that's what happened.**

**Happy Earth Day!  
**

**Frozen: owned by Disney**

**ROTG: owned by DreamWorks**

**DON'T SUE ME!**

Chapter 5: Remember

Anna slowly wakes up from her dream world and looked at the sky. It was still very dark outside, way to early for her to be up, but she could swear that she heard Elsa screaming as she slept. Slowly she got out of bed and sleepily, walked to her door. After three attempts, she finally manages to open it. She looks down the hallways and slowly makes her way to Elsa's room. She's about to knock, but something tells her that its not safe, that its best for her to wait until the sun is up. She presses her ear against the door and listens for a minute, but hears nothing. She was so sure that she heard Elsa scream during the night, but maybe it was her mind playing tricks in her. She missed Elsa. She still didn't understand why she left the nursery. Did she hurt Elsa? Did Elsa hate her? She shook her head of those thoughts and turns to return to her bedroom, but stops quickly and looks at Elsa's door.

"I love you Elsa," she whispers as she walks back to her room, gets into bed and falls back to sleep.

XxXxXxX

Jack looked out the window the moon was still in the sky but he could tell it was at least five in the morning. The sun won't break over the horizon until at least eight. He looked down at Elsa's sleeping form and let out a small sigh. After all that happened tonight, there was too much uncertainty left open for Jack to even attempt to get some sleep, not like he needed, but he found sleep relaxing. After fighting off that nightmare and calming Elsa down, Jack helped her defrost the room that froze when she was sleeping. It took Jack promising to stay until morning for Elsa to return to sleep, which is why Jack was sitting on the bed next to Elsa, one hand gripping his staff incase of anything while the other was rubbing her back in a soothing motion. Even though he got Elsa to go back to sleep, it was dreamless sleep and Jack would know that she would wake up feeling groggy and out of focus. Jack moved slightly to get into a more comfortable sitting position until a sharp pain coursed through his body causing him to stiffen up slightly. While he was victorious against the nightmare, it was much stronger than before and put up a longer fight than expected, which mean that Pitch was going to be stronger than before. Jack let his head fall back onto the bed frame and looked at the ceiling. How could Pitch be back so quickly? It was only 10 years since him and the other guardians beat him before all the children became fearful. How could he rise back to power so quickly? Jack looked down to the floor next to Elsa's bed at a small leather bag. Jack looked at it and sighed out of anger. He looked down on Elsa to see that her face had a slight fearful look on it. He slowly rubbed her back until her face became calm again. He continued to comfort her as she slept until; he saw the first rays of light come through her curtains. Slowly, He got off the bed and left a small snowflake on her bedside table. He grabs the leather bag, opens the window and slowly flies out and closes the window as quietly as possible. He turns around and stares at the sky with determination in his eyes. He lifts his staff to the sky.

"To North's workshop and fast!" he calls to the wind as she felt himself flying north.

He never flew this fast before in his life, but he needed to get there as soon as possible. He could feel the wind lashing as his face as he flew passed the ocean that separated Norway to the North Pole. While it seemed too long for Jack, he arrived outside the workshop within half an hour. He landed with a thud and entered the workshop walking straight towards North's office while avoiding stepping on elves 'working' on Christmas gifts and ignoring the yetis doing the real work. He passes Phil, who shoots him a death glare, still not forgiving Jack for trying to break into the workshops several years ago, but for today, Jack didn't taunt or mock Phil, just walked straight passed him like he wasn't even there. He finally reaches North's office and throws the doors open as the hit he walls with a loud smack. North, working on his naughty or nice list for Christmas jumps in his chair, startled as the two elves holding his cookies drop the plate as it shatters on the ground and cookies goes flying.

"Jack, what is with this commotion so near Christmas?" asked North as he got out of his chair.

"Call the guardians," said Jack. North's eyes widen.

"What is happening?" asked North again.

"I'll explain once we are all here," said Jack trying to hide his annoyance and North continuous questioning.

North was about to ask another question when Jack shot him a look that North has never seen on Jack before. It was a look of maturity and seriousness that was rarely seen on the Guardian of Fun's face. Jack watched as North sighed and went to turn on the northern light or as mortals call them 'The Aurora Borealis'. Jack watched as the sky light up in beautiful shades of blue, green pink and purple to signal the guardians to gather. Jack silently prayed they would be fast.

XxXxXxX

Somewhere where humans cannot reach is a void of emptiness, where time and space meet and yet time doesn't move and space doesn't expand. There are four doors and each is pure white that showed the moon at different stages of its cycle. One had the letter 'C' above the door. Behind it, lies millions upon million of clocks that tick at different paces but none make any sounds. In that room, Chronos walks through looking at each of the clocks that are either starting up or starting to die. Sensing something, Chronos turns around to be greeting by two small child-like figures in white hoods with only their mouths showing under the hood. The one on the right has a pink glow to it while the left one glows blue.

"What is it?" asks Chronos to either of the figures.

"The Northern Lights are awake," said the right figure.

Chronos nodded and waved his hand to dismiss the two figures that disappeared. Chronos leaves the room and walks to one of the white door that had a 'P' over the door. Chronos stomped his scythe on the ground and the door opened to show the sky awake with multicoloured lights. He steps over the threshold.

XxXxXxX

Deep within the Back Forest of Germany, Gaia walks path she had walk for more than a millennium. She passes a group of deer. She stops and bows towards them and they repeat her action before moving on. Gaia watches as a Fox and her young moves through the snow, showing them how to adapt to the weather change. She smiles at the family and continues walking her path. Suddenly a Buzzard flies and lands on a hereby branch and lets out a call. Gaia quickens her walk and goes near the bird. She strokes his head as a greeting.

"What is wrong?" she asks her friend.

The Buzzard looks to the sky at screeches again. Gaia looks to the trees, flicking her wrist as the tree moved their branches to show the sky and her eyes widen. The Northern Lights danced within the sky. She looks at the buzzard and bows slightly.

"Thank you," she says as she takes off North

XxXxXxX

While it seemed like forever to Jack, within ten minutes, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny were all at the workshop. Tooth was accompanied by many of her smaller fairies while Bunny and Sandy appeared alone. Babytooth buzzed right over to Jack and hugged his nose and Jack patted her head with his finger.

"North, why did you call us her so close to Christmas? You must be busy!" asked Tooth as she gave orders to her fairies.

"I didn't call you guys," said North getting confused looks from the three other guardians. North pointed straight at Jack. "He did."

"You better have a good reason for dragging me out into the bloody cold mate," said bunny rubbing his arms for warmth while shooting Jack a look that didn't faze him.

"Is this a good enough reason?' asked Jack as he threw the leather bag onto the desk, letting the black sand inside it to spill out. Tooth and her fairies flew from the table, Babytooth fly straight into tooth's hands to hide.

North and Bunny jumped back, clearly not expecting to see the black sand again while Sandy hid behind North, black said was nothing but bad memories for him.

"Jack, where did you get this?" asked North carefully.

"This is what remand after fighting off a nightmare," said Jack, still looking at the sand as she fist clenches tighter to his staff.

"Fighting? Remains? What are you talking about Jack?" asked Tooth getting closer to Jack while keeping a distance from the sand.

"Last night, I was about to cross the border of Arendelle when all of a sudden, I felt like I was being pulled back. I took me a moment to realize that it was that crystal calling me so I rush back. When I arrive, I see a fully developed nightmare about the same height as me walking around Elsa's bedside, watching as the black sand played out her nightmare," said Jack as she twisted his staff in-betweens his fingers. Sandy walked over with a picture of a band-aid and question mark over his head.

"I alright. The nightmare got the worse of it," said Jack as he unconsciously put his hand on his ribs.

"What did you do then?" asked Tooth hovering closer.

"What do you think? I attacked it. I shot it a few before it ran out the window, but I caught up and after a while, I finally beat it," said Jack as he looked at the dark said with disgust.

"Jack," called North getting the young guardians attention. Jack could tell that North was scared. It was too soon for Pitch to be back. He was told when Pitch was defeated in the 15th century; it took him 6 centuries to regain any sort of power. Now only after 10 short years, he somehow regains the ability to control nightmares again. Finally he saw that North found the right words to say.

"Did you see Pitch?"

Jack took a minute to remember everything. The dead eyes of the nightmare. The frozen bedroom. Elsa's eyes red from crying and fear. He let out a small sigh.

"No, I didn't see Pitch," said Jack as last.

"What do you mean you didn't see him?" shouted Bunny walking up to Jack. Jack shot him a look and frost started to cover the floor.

"I didn't see him! All I saw was the nightmare that was terrorizing Elsa!" shouted Jack as more frost appeared on the ground and walls, casing the elves to stare in wonder.

"Both of you! This no time for fighting!" Said North separating the two, although both knew this wouldn't be the last argument tonight. " Follow me."

North led Jack and the others into the room with the huge globe with all the light of the children who believed in the guardians, which gave them ability to see them.

"Strange," said North looking at the globe. Jack peered over.

"What? Did any lights go out?" asked Jack nervous.

"No, and that's what worries me," said North showing Jack the glowing Globe of children lights. "Usually Pitch would start off small, but big enough for us to notice his presents, but from the looks of things, nothing has changed."

"All the lights are still glowing strong," said Tooth as she hovered near the globe for a better look with Sandy close behind with a question mark over his head.

"What's his angle?" asked Bunny to himself

"Maybe he messed up," said Jack looking hopeful.

"Or maybe he is luring you into a false sense of security."

The guardians turned around to see Gaia standing by the door was with a dead straight look on his face. Next to her was a great beast that was only read about in stories, a griffin. Jack gave a look to her. Of all the people he didn't want to see, she was at the top of his list. He walked away from the globe and look at her.

"This is a meeting for guardians of childhood only," said Jack narrowing his eyes.

"Anything that involves the nightmare king is an interest of mine," said Gaia as the griffin started to growl as she stroked his neck.

"What do you want?" asked Jack flat out

"Where is Pitch?" she asks

"I don't know," said Jack truthfully.

"What?" asked Gaia with shock on her face.

"I. Don't. Know. Clear enough for you?" asked Jack sarcastically

"What do you mean you don't know? Didn't he attacked that human you are fond of?" she spat, causing Jack to release more frost and to drop the temperature, to Bunny's displeasure.

"Elsa has nothing to do with this," hissed Jack loud enough for Gaia to hear.

"He attacked her because you have been spending too much time with that human, meaning that his has been watching her and you were too careless to see that! Of course she has something to do with your mess!" spat Gaia as the floorboard started to spit due to small branches coming through due to Gaia's anger.

"If this is my mess, that means you have nothing to do with this so be gone!" shouted Jack getting closer as ice started to spread.

"And leave the fate of this world in the hands of a irresponsible once-human guardian who cannot see two feet in front of him?!" shouted Gaia as more plants broke through the windows.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone stood still as look to the door where Chronos was now standing. As he tapped his scythe on the ground, reversing the damage that the ice and plants have caused. He walked up to North and took his hand.

"How are you my friend?" he asked with sincerity.

"Been better. Thanks for fixing the damage," said North looking around his workshop.

Chronos looked over to Gaia and Jack and slowly walked towards the two.

"Gaia. I think it would be best for you to leave," said Chronos. Gaia was about to argue back but Chronos put his hand up to stop her before she began. Gaia sighed and left the workshop. The griffin growled at Jack before following suit. Chronos then turned to Jack and placed the same hand on his shoulder.

"Now Jack tell me everything that happened from start to finish," said Chronos and Jack did just that. He started from when he met up with Elsa to the fight with Gaia, leaving out no details. After he said his part, Chronos started to pace the workshop.

"You said the nightmare was stronger. How much stronger?" asked Chronos.

"Strong enough to leave this," said Jack as he lifted his hoodie to show the bluish- purplish bruise that started half way up his rib cage past the waist band of his pants and was visible on his back and stomach.

North and Bunny hissed at the sight. Sandy put his hands to his mouth as a picture of a band-aid appeared over his head. Tooth covered the small fairies eyes and looked away but baby tooth still snuck a peek of shirtless (and fit!) Jack. Chronos examined the bruise carefully.

"Does it still hurt?" Chronos ask.

"Yea," said Jack putting his hoodie back on (To baby tooth's disappointment.) "It should have healed up by now buts its still there."

"This is not right!" said North loudly. "How does he have that much power already? This doesn't add up!"

"That bugger should be hiding in his hole, not causing us more trouble," mumbled Bunny playing with his boomerang.

"As of right now, we know not where we stand all of us should keep our eyes open for anything. I will keep in contact in case anything comes to light and I will talk to Gaia but until then, its up to you five," said Chronos looking at the globe and at the guardians.

"After Christmas, we meet up again to discuss and this time, no breaking workshop! Ponyal?" asked North looking a Jack with raised eyebrows.

"Umm…" started Jack not know what North said.

"He is asking if you understand in Russian," Chronos says to Jack

"Oh! Yeah sure. Got it," said Jack. The guardian's starts leaving to return to the duties. Jack starts to leave before turning back to Chronos.

"What is it?" asked Chronos without turning around to face Jack.

"Why Elsa? She didn't do a damn thing to deserve this." Asked Jack.

"I suppose with great powers comes great fears of how.." Started Chronos.

"No! I mean why was she chosen to have this burden. Gaia said that you both lost that crystal over three hundred years ago. Why did it choose Elsa now? asked Jack gripping his staff tightly whish wasn't missed by Chronos.

"Those kind of questions can only be answered By The Man in the Moon himself and even then, this reason are not clear," said Chronos. "Jack, I feel I should tell you…"

"Are you going to be like Gaia and tell me to leave Elsa?" asked Jack anger clear in his voice.

"On the contrary, I was going to advice to spend more time with her," said Chronos earning a both shocked and relieved Jack to his words. "She is confused. She is alone and above all, she is afraid. Don't let herself get consumed by it. It will only let the fear manifest into something uncontrollable."

Jack nodded and was about to fly back to Arendelle but felt a hand dragged his airborne self back to the ground with a thud.

"However," said Chronos with a serious and darker voice that he used just moments before. "You must be aware that she is a mortal. Her time here is different that out own. Don't let yourself need her. Do you understand?"

Jack looked at Chronos with more confusion than before. Why was he pointing out that Elsa a mortal? He wasn't stupid, he knows she is similar to him but at the same time so different. He would live for centuries to come while she will… He didn't want to think about that right now, and what does he mean 'need her?' Doesn't she need him right now? Jack couldn't think straight right now. All that matters is helping Elsa.

"Jack?' said Chronos bringing Jack out of his thoughts. "Do you understand?"

"Yea, I know what you're talking about," said Jack as the wind started to pick him off the ground. "Laters!"

Jack shot out of North's workshop faster than a lightening strike and started to maneuver through the air. He hated being cooped up in places he doesn't want to be for too long. The words that Chronos spoke of still rang in his ears. "_Don't let yourself need her."_ He still didn't understand what he was talking about. It was like he was speaking a whole different language altogether. Jack shrugged it off and took off faster than before. He needs to get back to Arendelle before nightfall

XxXxXxX

Gaia sat in one of the taller trees deep within the Black Forest once again as the sun starts to fall from the sky. She watched as the sun slowly fell, turning the sky from blue to yellow, pink red and purple. It was peaceful. Nature at its finest. Gaia sighed as she open up her hand to let a small bird fly into it. She looked to her side to see the branch covered with ice. She tried to remove the ice but only broke a twig attached to it. Her relationships with Jack have always been complicated. She created life and he like to freeze it, causing then to fight about the overuse of frost. Gaia was serious about her commitment to her duties to create flora and fauna while Jack looked at his duties as a game, something that can be played in different ways. Many of her plants wither due to Jack's frost, but she cannot complain during the winter months, it when he causes snow during the season of spring, of rebirth that cause her anger. But honestly of all those reasons, they weren't why she wasn't fond of him. She shakes her head and brings her attention back to the falling sun.

"Its quite beautiful, isn't it?"

Gaia looks down from the tree to see Chronos. She smiles softly and lets the bird fly home for the night. She hopes off the branch she was lying on and lands gracefully on the soft dirt .

"I'm assuming you are not here to enjoy this scenery, are you?" asked Gaia arching her eyebrows.

"Sadly, not today. We need to talk about today," said Chronos.

"I don't see anything that needs to be discussed," said Gaia as she rubs the sides of her head with her fingers.

"You started a worthless argument with the winter spirit. You are over 500 million years old Gaia. You know better," said Chronos looking at Gaia straight in the eyes.

"You know Jack and I don't get along very well. It's the same with him and Bunny. Why bother talking about it?" said Gaia turning away only to feel Chronos hand grab her forearm and turn her around.

"Its important when both of you try to turn one part of North's workshop into an icicle and the other part in a rainforest," said Chronos.

"Let go," said Gaia struggling.

"Why do you hate Jack? Why does it bother you that he wants to help Elsa?" asked Chronos trying to find an answer.

"I said let go," said Gaia, not realizing the plants that were rising from the snowy covered ground.

"You can't avoid this forever. You need to trust him. He can help save…"

"LET GO!" shouted Gaia as vines wrapped around Chronos, pulling him away from Gaia. She took a deep breath before she look up to see Chronos struggling with the plant that has trapped him. Gaia waved her arm and the vines started to released Chronos.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she bows her head.

"Its alright," said Chronos as he walks towards her again. "Just tell me why."

"I don't trust him," started Gaia as she closed her eye to listen to the wind blow through her hair. "I don't trust him because I don't trust humans."

Chronos looked at Gaia with confusion as she started to concentrate to let the vine she summoned to be one with the earth again.

"Gaia, of all the reason, you don't trust him because of who he once was? Does that mean you don't trust the Elsa either?" asked Chronos.

"You and I have watch as humans grew in this world," said Gaia looking through the tree to an area called Strasburg that was outside the boarders of the forest. "They are greedy. They take what they want and leave the earth in a mess. It takes thousands of years to heal the damage human's cause and yet, they cause more and more everyday. They are killing this planet. They are killing me."

"Humans are young creatures. They still have much to learn and not all are greedy," said Chronos.

"I know. I saw Jack as a human and he was not as greedy as others have been," said Gaia as she rubs the vines ob her arms. "But what if he grew up and become what many already are? The same goes for that child. You cannot trust humans because they only care for themselves. They don't appreciate the beauty of this world. It's so fragile and they just stomp on it until its nothing."

Chronos remained silent. He couldn't argue that humans were all innocent. Many are greedy and want power and wealth. But there were human's that do care for this earth. They appreciate all that Gaia has done for them. Unfortunately, there were more that loved what humans call 'money' than for their mother earth.

"Gaia…" He started

"What else did you need to discuss with me?" asked Gaia, wiping away stray tears as she composed her self.

"I need you to keep an eye out for Pitch. We still don't know what his plan is," said Chronos as he began to walk away.

"I think I know what he's after," said Gaia, causing Chronos to turn around.

"What do you mean?" asked Chronos.

"Remember how Jack said it attacked the minute the child he is protecting…" started Gaia

"Elsa,"

"Excuse me?" asked Gaia

"Her name is Elsa," said Chronos with a small smile.

"Anyway, the nightmare attacked Elsa right after Jack left," said Gaia as she looked up at a two hundred year old tree.

"I don't understand," said Chronos.

"II don't think it was there to hurt Elsa, It might have been there to set a lingering fear in her soul, in her mind, in her powers," aid Gaia looking at Chronos who's eyes widen.

"You don't think…" Chronos started.

"I think he knows about Elsa's powers. I think he's after the crystal once again"

_End of Chapter 5_

**This took a while because I literally looked up locations, history dates and timelines to make sure that this was accurate. Gaia age was based off when land and plants first appeared which according to BBC Nature (not sure if that is a good source) was over 500 million years ago. I kid you not that I spent a good two hours today alone making sure all the facts were descent before posting this chapter. I pulled out all the stops for you peoples. **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE READ THIS! **

**=I got an idea for you peoples. Jack and Elsa are meant to be, its pretty obvious. But, I want you people to decide how. You got two choices. Option one: Elsa becomes immortal (already got an idea on how to make that happen) Option two: Jack becomes mortal (got some thoughts on that but nothing sticking yet.) In your reviews, vote for what you want, even throw in your ideas on how you want it to happen. If you don't, this story will come to a stop, so review!**

**Please review, favourite, follow and all that good stuff for this story please!**

**BYE!**


End file.
